


Illumi doesn't like the drugs

by 2_2



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_2/pseuds/2_2
Summary: 伊西乐队pa，有西索和路人的性暗示。已完结。
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Kudos: 4





	Illumi doesn't like the drugs

1  
“你确定不来一点? ”  
西索用手指蘸起桌面上的白色粉末，呲开嘴将它涂在自己的下牙龈上。他猛地低下头，却抬起野兽一样的眼神挑衅一旁的伊尔迷。  
“我不会碰这些东西的。"抱臂倚着门框的伊尔迷低下头，避免和瘾君子的目光交流，皮靴的鞋尖咯吱咯吱磨着地面。“而你却在演唱会之前嗑药。”他抬起头,撩了一下遮住面庞的黑色长发，漆黑的瞳孔里是一如既往的波澜不惊。伊尔迷看着西索弓起纤细的腰,动作缓慢地挺起自己的胯，身下的沙发已经被长长的指甲抓破表皮,他金色的眸子已经被转到眼白后面，喘息被蠕动的喉结搅得支离破碎。  
像是一种新的高潮。  
伊尔迷开始好奇毒品的效果，却没有兴趣自己去尝试那一步。  
“你确定真的没问题吗?”西索终于缓过劲来后，伊尔迷这么问他。而他只是用刀片将那些剩余的结晶扫到一个皱巴巴的塑料密封袋里，利刃让桌面起了白色的疤痕。  
“他们说这小美人能带来无尽的欢愉，”在处理掉最后一点之前，他再次询问他可爱的吉他手:“你确定不来一点? ”戏谑的微笑让伊尔迷感到有些不快，他决定随随便便糊弄一下这个嗑嗨了的疯子:  
“不要出岔子就好。”这么答应着，但他却转身走了。西索自觉无趣，用舌头将刀刃上的残余混着血液卷进嘴里，便换上服装准备上台。将鹰羽一样的帽子扣在头顶，他在人形马拉动的沉重马车上摆出敬礼的姿态出现在观众眼前。伊尔迷早已上场，脸上的黑色油彩像是脸谱一样遮住了他的容貌——西索对这点一直很不满意， 但奈何他优秀的吉他手坚持要在俊美的脸上画上浓墨重彩。“这简直是亵渎!”  
主唱的抗议显然无效，而伊尔迷也不想让不愿意聘请化妆师的“吝啬鬼”接触自己的脸。谁知道舞台上光鲜亮丽的主唱的脸经不起细看,灯光组成的惨白面罩背后是挂粉严重的墙皮呢?伊尔迷不需要提醒他这一点， 吉他手只要做好自己的本职工作就够了。于是，在西索发了癫似的开始摇晃起话筒架的同时，他开始了自己完美的弹奏。七岁开始学琴，废寝忘食的结果是他成为了世界上最好的吉他手。但西索不认账也不珍惜他的伙伴。挑剔?不，那只是没事找事。  
当西索一边唱一边拿着话筒向他走来时，他就知道大事不妙。他想尽力躲避，奈何这是西索的舞台，他不能在观众面前不给老大面子--其实西索不在乎自己的面子，但伊尔迷还关心着乐队仅剩的声誉,他不能让乐队传出不合的丑闻。于是，他一边弹着他的电吉他，一边偷偷往后退了两步。这完全是无用功，西索大跨一步追上他的动作，再贴着他的腹部扭着腰慢慢往下蹲，裸露的胸部与伊尔迷的紧身衣互相摩擦，目光不曾离开已经开始尖叫的观众。他的身子慢慢往下，隔着布料，伊尔迷的下身可以感受到金属主唱呼吸的热气，他尽力控制自己揍他一拳的冲动，忍辱负重地继续演奏着当前的曲目。  
然而，他在吉他的solo时刻，伸出舌头舔了伊尔迷早已微微鼓起的裆部。那处的布料完全被他的口水润湿，他保持自己脸不红心不跳的形象，下面却因为生理的刺激越鼓越高。最后,完美主义者终于在利齿的啃咬中——  
慢了一拍。  
他被西索不留情面地提溜着扔下舞台，迷幻的灯光和涌动的人群将他推向观众席的末尾。他在举起的金属礼海浪中看见跪在地上的西索的身影，他用话筒敲击着自己的胸口，胸腔发出爵士鼓一样沉闷的响声。他躺在人群举起的手上，心想:这家伙真是疯了。  
演唱会结束之后，他站在通往后台的过道里，靴子的响声慢慢靠近他。然后是西索的声音。  
“你后来没有出现。”西索给了站在墙角的伊尔迷一个壁咚， 卸妆后吉他手的脸变得清秀而内敛，但主唱的粉底却坑坑洼洼，他嬉皮笑脸地凑近伊尔迷冷酷的面庞。  
“生我的气了吗? "  
“你不该那么做，”他把脸别过去，喉咙里吐出的声音艰难地回答西索的问题，"我早该阻止你在演唱会之前嗑药。”  
"那会变成大新闻的。”抑制不住的兴奋使西索开始颤抖，呼吸打在伊尔迷的脸上,让他想起那时不愉快的感受。  
"但你没有阻止我。”  
"那会有用吗?”他从西索手里夺回自己被把玩着的头发，再冷漠地瞟了他一眼。  
“也许有，也许没有，天知道。”话音未落，西索的脸颊贴到了伊尔迷的脸上。用力地蹭了两下，粘稠的带着汗水的肌肤分离时，伊尔迷刚刚洗干净的脸上已经是白花花的一片。  
“我想你需要冷静一下， 真诚地建议。所以我现在要离开了。"伊尔迷弯腰低头，从西索的手臂下穿过，身后的人在用略显得意的语气挽留他:“不要走得那么快，多陪我一会儿。 就一会儿，大概....现在。”  
悠扬的声音在过道里回响，伊尔迷的脑袋突然一沉。  
“你脸上涂的什么?”他快步走回来，拽住了西索的肩膀，语气急切地问一脸”计划通”的小丑。“伊尔迷这么想知道吗?很难得这么关心我呢。”西索的手伸向伊尔迷的下体，在那里拽了一把，被暗算了的吉他手身子一软，倒在西索的身上。  
“是新型的迷幻药? "疑问被干脆置之不理，伊尔迷知道自己猜对了。拒绝西索的邀请是有代价的，他将伊尔迷的长发用手腕.上的橡皮筋束起，开始褪下自己的裤子。  
“如果只是想看我出丑的话，可以直接跟我说。”伊尔迷从他的身上重新站稳，看着-脸幸灾乐祸的西索，他的语气里有难得的愠怒，“所以你算是把毒品带到了舞台上?你真的是疯掉了。”他的手及时地拦住了西索即将脱下内裤的动作。头脑开始眩晕发涨，但伊尔迷残余的理智告诉他不能这么做，他将渐渐发烫的脸靠在西索的肩膀上，吐息抚弄着瘾君子汗津津的火红发丝:  
“我们到里面去，西索。我们到里面去。”  
他将已经晕晕乎乎的小疯子扔到破烂不堪的沙发上，健壮的肉体在完全陷入那片柔软前弹了一下，再来就是热切的亲吻。西索的身体已经完全疲软，汗水浸透的内裤被伊尔迷硬生生从皮肤上扯下来，洁白肉感的大腿和那根壮硕的阴茎从在眼前弹跳着，西索的眼神变得朦胧，对着伊尔迷的脸，他开始抚摸自己半勃的阴茎。  
“你弄疼我了。”他指的是扯下内裤时被牵连扯起的皮肤，剧烈的运动使衣物如同乳胶-样粘在他身上，现在他的大腿根部正泛着- -片 和他的脸颊-样的刮伤的粉红。伊尔迷拽住他抚慰自己的手，将它们压在他的头顶。两只野兽的眼神相对，他能看见伊尔迷滚动的喉结。  
“噢……”他翻了一下自己的下半身，将阴茎隐藏在大腿的阴影中，转而露出白色的臀部。“你想要操我。”  
“是的。”伊尔迷将他的身体摆回原来展露无遗的姿态，那条阴茎像鞭子打在主人的大腿上，伊尔迷挺身坐上他的胯部，随手将他的阴茎撩到自己身前，手指在他的肛口打转。  
“你在干嘛?”  
“明知故问。”伊尔迷狠狠地将手指插进他的肠道，突如其来的刺激让西索挺了挺腰，但又被伊尔迷大力地坐下。  
“不要动。”他的手指在西索的身体里搅弄，身下的人发出几声装模作样的闷哼，“安静一点，不要叫。”他皱了皱眉头,向后挪动自己的臀部，让臌胀的下体对准西索的肛门。  
“伊尔迷不喜欢我叫吗?我以为伊尔迷会喜欢。”西索捂住自己的脸，从手指的缝隙里观察伊尔迷的身体，“我能感觉到小伊尔迷的样子，伊尔迷就要进到我的身体里面了……”  
“我叫你闭上嘴。”利索地剥开衣物，伊尔迷将自己早已勃起的阴茎迅速挤入西索的体内。劝告和警告都被当成了耳边风，西索仍然不愿意闭上他该死的嘴。  
“伊尔迷进来了...... .我的里面舒服吗?“他伸出手摸摸伊尔迷的脸颊，身上的人正在认真地撞击着自己的下身，他却因为毒品的作用毫无自觉。手指沾到伊尔迷的汗水，他将带有咸味的液体舔到嘴里。  
“伊尔迷脸红了……我让伊尔迷舒服了……喜欢我吗？伊尔迷……”  
西索捂住嘴巴颤抖着笑起来,却得到伊尔迷的-个巴掌，有点恼怒的声音在他耳边响起，“我让你安静一点，闭上你的嘴。”他挺身冲击,将下软趴趴的白色肉体撞到沙发以外。西索的上半身基本悬空，下半身被伊尔迷紧紧压在身下操弄。这种姿势让本来就眩晕的大脑更加充血，他因为伊尔迷的生气感到兴奋和激动，嘴上变本加厉地说起他的“情话”:  
“伊尔迷想要我....我的里面将小伊尔迷绞得紧紧的，它变得越来越大了...尹你迷想让我温暖的里面吸住你，伊尔迷想要我……”  
“是你自己想要它，"伊尔迷再次撞击意乱情迷的西索，他的身子再往下滑落，伊尔迷跟着他的节奏俯下身子，脸贴在他柔软的胸膛上，“我只是按着你的方式来，别得寸进尺。  
“但是它变得越来越大了,我说的话让它变得越来越大…… 我愿意跪倒在你神圣的阳具前，尽情地操我，射在我的里面,让小腹都鼓起……”“你在说什么胡话?”他舔舐着西索的胸部，粉红的乳尖高高翘起，混乱中他想起西索的高跟鞋，然后鬼使神差地咬了他的乳头一口,粘稠的津液混着口水拉出丝来。疼痛刺激西索抱住了伊尔迷的头，他笑得猖狂:  
“你想要我，我知道的。”  
“不，我不想要你。”  
“你现在在操着的是什么?”西索吻了吻伊尔迷的长发，两个-起失去平衡从沙发滚落到地板上，挣扎的两条腿将桌子上的东西扫到地面,伊尔迷看到了那一包白色的粉末。  
“我在操着你的小美人。"伊尔迷将手指伸进西索的嘴里，撑开他尖利的牙齿，舌头上的伤口又一次被割破，血从嘴角流了出来。将被口水润湿的手指伸进塑料袋里，伊尔迷将自己的阴茎抽出，在西索的肠道里涂抹他的毒品，再又一次地狠狠突入。  
“婊子!”西索在意识的混乱中嘻嘻哈哈地痛骂着毒品，他粗壮的双腿被伊尔迷抬到肩上,能够达到的地方得以变得更加深入，伊尔迷的阴茎碾压着他的前列腺，他为此连连尖叫，像是个真正的荡妇。

2伊尔迷受邀来到西索的住宅。花哨的享乐主义者买下了玻璃高楼的最顶层，伊尔迷站在快速上升的电梯里，可以看到整个繁华城市的夜景。用手指追随着那些车流，在洁净的玻璃上留下一一个个指纹。透过它们往外看， 漆黑的夜里蒙了一层明亮的白雾。  
谁知道接下来会发生什么?西索的目的让他怎么也猜不透。知道这个奇怪的家伙在短信里说的什么吗?  
“伊尔迷，我们来3P吧。”  
伊尔迷没有回应这个恶作剧一样的信息，不久后他又发来一条:  
如果你想要那个东西的话。  
伊尔迷当然想要，一次的简单尝试已经让他的身体依赖.上那种迷幻的感觉，而他却无法从其他地方获得可靠的货源。从某种程度上说，西索已经掌握了一种控制自己的方法，而这不是他唯一掌握的一种。被牵制的感觉不是很愉快，但西索并不是一一个不可托付的人，于是暂时保持现状可以是一种规避麻烦的办法。他追求他的乐趣，而他现在主要在找库洛洛的麻烦，为了保持游戏的趣味性，他不会在现在将伊尔迷推入火海。伊尔迷了解他的行动方式，即使他们两个不甚相同，可本质却是一样的。他按着他的直觉走，他骨子里有和伊尔迷一样的疯狂。  
所以西索打开门的那一瞬间， 伊尔迷眼里的惊讶远远大过手足无措的恐惧:西索的枪直指他的眼球，空洞洞的枪膛后是小丑戏谑的笑容。在这样僵持了一阵之后，伊尔迷的胸膛里爆发出几声闷笑,他才满意地将枪慢慢收回。西索穿着宽松的黑色大衣，伊尔迷大概可以猜到那下面的景色。“你说3P?所以另一个人在哪里?”伊尔迷走到客厅里，脱下他的帽子和外套，黑色的高领毛衣上挂着金色的十字项链，西索的目光聚焦到那上面。  
“带着上帝来做这种事情是不是不太好?”伊尔迷将它放在伸出的舌头上，一个金灿灿的倒十字架出现在他的唇间。他的叛逆是致命的诱惑，西索毫不犹豫地吻上了那张微微张开的嘴。在这个礼貌性的招呼变成客厅里突如其来的性爱之前，伊尔迷推开了西索凑近的胸膛。  
“我要那东西，”他说， “如果你不先给我一点，接下来的事情我可能无法忍受。  
“别急。”西索抽出扣在腰带里的枪和口袋里装着白色药片的塑料袋，他掏出其中一颗， 将它塞进枪膛。给枪口一个浅浅的吻，他将它伸到伊尔迷面前。这是在考验伊尔迷的信任。一颗子弹梗在他的喉咙里，可他仍然飞蛾扑火一般，咽下了这甜美的诱惑。他含住枪口的样子像是在进行一场口交，西索的身体因为兴奋而微微发颤。  
“让我们去见见亲爱的另-个客人。”将枪膛抽离情人的口腔，那上面沾着一点粘稠的津液， “我可能会期待你给我来一次……”  
“带我去见你的客人。”  
“她是一个恶魔,一个性格扭曲的殉道者……”西索凑近伊尔迷的耳畔，带着情欲的低语厚重而缓慢。“我想要这个。”  
沿着伊尔迷的喉结往下划，他的手指勾住了那个十字架。伊尔迷推开他，径直走进西索的卧室,他的步伐已经开始变得轻飘飘。推开雕花的木门，西索的卧室窗子大开着，高层的风吹进来，把伊尔迷的长发吹起。  
卧室里没有人，但里面有一辆摩托车和架起的摄像机。伊尔迷疑惑地转过头:  
“这就是你说的另一位客人?”  
“啊，是的。"身后进来的主人锁上了卧室的门，“我想你会喜欢她。  
“你会开摩托车?”西索摇了摇头。“那你买它干什么?”  
“你会开。”  
“我不仅仅是会......”药物使伊尔迷头昏脑涨,他不知道自己在说什么:  
“我可以翘起它的前轮，用它给你撸一发。”他们两个都因为这个蹩脚的俏皮话笑了。“所以我们要做什么?”  
“和这个小恶魔做爱，我要把过程录下来。“你不会将录像传出去?”  
“啊，这就说不准啦。”西索脱下他的大衣，露出底下缀着蕾丝的黑色吊带袜和红色的短裙，他戴着过小的银色胸罩，上面挂着一 串银色的十字架。  
“从某些方面看，我们两个还挺有默契的。”他将-个十字架塞到内衣里面，肩膀上的红发被甩到身后。西索坐到了摄影机后面，叉开两条腿，俨然一副导演的架势。  
“从哪里开始?”  
“看见她的把手了吗?”西索调整摄像头，让它能够拍到伊尔迷的全身。  
“像刚才一样，给她来一次口交。  
尽职尽责的演员开始吞吐那根东西,他的脸颊被撑得鼓起，药物和口交的双重作用让他的口水不停从嘴角流出。透过摄像机，西索能将这幅香艳的场景全部看在眼里，他从短裙底下掏出自己微微勃起的阴茎，开始对着伊尔迷撸动。  
“差不多了。"伊尔迷将口中的异物吐出，他原本发白的嘴唇渐渐开始有了血色，那是肿胀的效果。  
“我要你脱掉裤子，坐到车背上。"  
军绿色的宽松裤子被拽了下来，连带着白色的内裤，伊尔迷只穿着那件毛衣和腿上黑色的短袜，光着^下半身坐在冰凉的车座上,他柔软的阴茎在粗糙的皮垫上摩擦。  
“就像你干我一样， 前后摆动你的腰。"伊尔迷将头发撩到耳后，长发随着他的动作前后摆动，摩擦使他的阴茎慢慢勃起，前端流出了一线透明的液体。  
“很好，你做得很好。”西索走到他的身边，给他一个带着药片的吻。毒品使两个人都飘飘欲仙，西索跪倒在地上，将勃起的阴茎插入摩托车的排气管。他将伊尔迷脚上的袜子扒下来扔到床底,开始亲吻他细长的白皙脚趾，沿着血管的路径舔舐着他的脚背。  
伊尔迷将身子转过来，他现在是侧坐在摩托车上了。勃起的白净阴茎贴在黑色的毛衣上，对着西索迷离的双眼开始撸动。被汗水浸湿的红发贴在西索的脸上，他吻伊尔迷的足底时过于热烈而赤诚，眼神却从来只是居高临下的挑衅。伊尔迷拧过他的下巴，伏下身子，夺走他藏在舌头底下被融化得残缺的白色药片。在这场粗暴的掠夺中，西索见缝插针地用舌尖勾引伊尔迷的上颚。在触及到那一片阴道一样的柔软时，他射在了排气管里面。  
"帮我口出来。”伊尔迷拽着他的头发将他扯过来，他的脸撞在伊尔迷的大腿根部，鼻尖蹭到勃起的潮湿阴茎。  
“明明你比较擅长这方面.....”  
“帮我口出来。”被口水润湿的脚踩在西索的背上，沿着西索光滑的脊背，他的脚尖慢慢往下，最后陷在他的腰窝里。  
“帮我口出来! "修长的手指拓开西索的嘴，他将阴茎塞进西索的嘴里。口交时的呻吟多由西索发出，伊尔迷在射精之前一直是一声不吭的。他拍拍西索鼓胀的脸颊，鼓励他吞下那些东西，喉结的滚动换来的是奖励性质的亲吻。  
“趴到车座上,屁股靠着车头。"伊尔迷半跪在床上，用胯部抵着西索翘起的臀。西索回过头来观察他的表情，温暖的车座.上还有伊尔迷留下的气味。  
“伊尔迷，这里有你的味道……”他伸出舌头， 将伊尔迷留在上面的液体舔舐干净，却被拍打臀部的清脆声音阻止。  
“我从来不喜欢你在做爱时说那么多话。”伊尔迷解开自己的皮带和西索的短裙，一下下鞭打着他饱满的臀部，苍白的皮肤慢慢充血红肿。  
“但你想要我，这是不可否认的。”  
“我可不想要一个多嘴多舌的怪胎，屁股再翘高一点。”  
西索穿着黑色丝袜的脚踩在红色的地毯上，像猫-样将自己的腰重重地塌下去，双臂抱在车尾，他回过头来看伊尔迷逐渐发红的脸。伊尔迷将自己的阴茎粗暴地插进他的肛门里，抽动的间隙中爆发出一阵阵呻吟。  
“比起活着时候的你，我更希望你死了,还安静一点。”他停止了猛烈的撞击，试图用手腕上的橡皮筋将长发绑起。  
“别，”西索的声音在微微发颤，“我喜欢看你的头发甩动的样子。”  
“但它跟你一样使我烦躁。”松松垮垮地在后脑勺盘了一个丸子头，他再次开始了他的动作。扶着西索的臀部，交欢时的摩托车在不稳定地摆动。一条摇摇欲坠的船，就像毒品和性爱给他们带来的感觉。他们都在这场性事中感到眩晕，黑色的摩托是个诱惑的恶魔，而他的情人在故意一声声地浪叫。他很烦躁。  
伊尔迷将摩托车的发动机开启，低沉厚重的声浪盖过了西索的叫声,在摇摆的狂欢中，耳边恶魔的嘶吼让他达到了精神和身体的高潮。

3

第二天晚上他们就开着那辆摩托车上街去了。伊尔迷的大腿被紧紧包在黑色的皮裤里，西索的手不安分地在上面摸着。  
“再摸几下就把你从车上甩下去。”伊尔迷的声音带着--点点的恼怒，西索这才收回了手。四条腿，夹着黑色的摩托车，他们乘着张狂的声浪在灯火辉煌的城市道路上奔驰。两个夜行侠的行动是随机的，头盔遮盖着摇滚巨星的面容，没有人可以认出他们来。就算来一场让两个人都丧命其中的车祸也无所谓,这个晚上他们可以是自由的。西索的手拐到伊尔迷的后颈上，抚摸那里一块突起的球形骨骼。冰凉的手指上湿湿黏黏的，伊尔迷知道那是西索的津液，但他没想要制止，除非他弄脏了吉他手最宝贵的皮衣。他尖利的指甲似乎将伊尔迷的后颈划出了一一个伤口，伊尔迷可以感觉到温热液体在脊椎上的流动。接下来是一个附加在上面的吻。  
“别闹。”他停下车,用双腿支撑着摩托车和西索的重量，将自己被西索握住的长发重新披回脑后，防止那条蛇信对自己的颈窝进行下一步的骚扰。西索看着他靴子下拱起的脚背，足尖大力按在柏油路面上。在那双靴子之下是覆盖着淡粉色吻痕的脚背，还有皮肤之下跳动着的青紫色的血管。正常人的廉耻之心让伊尔迷羞于将这些东西展露出来，这就是为什么他今天将自己包裹得严严实实。但西索可不介意这些。  
他们来到一家便利店，伊尔迷随手从柜子里拿出-包烟,而他的情人在柜台旁边挑拣着安全套。西索是故意这么做的，因为这家店里除了他们两个，就只有那个长着雀斑的年轻收银员---显然还是个孩子。西索拉开自己的风衣，露出锁骨上斑斑点点的青紫——那是来自伊尔迷的颜色，他在西索身上释放他压抑的、血管里流动的疯狂,而西索也乐于将他俘获的野兽作为炫耀的资本——就像现在这样，那个孩子知道那些殴打一样的痕迹意味着什么，红发男人挑逗的眼神也已经说明了一切。稚嫩的处子红了脸，而恶作剧的始作俑者却自顾自地走到他的爱人身旁。  
“你抽烟?”他抢过伊尔迷手中的烟盒，又被伊尔迷抢了回来，看了看,再放回原来的地方。  
“你不抽烟?”伊尔迷反问他西索摇了摇头:“我不抽烟，吸烟有害健康。  
“瘾君子没资格说这话。”他再拿起一包，看了看，走向收银台。  
“你想试试吗?我可以帮你挑一包。”伊尔迷掏出钱包准备付钱时，西索拿着一包女士烟走 了过  
“这个?你确定?”西索点了点头:“我想要的就是这种。  
“那我跟你抽一样的。”伊尔迷的睫毛微微抖动，“虽然这是老女人抽的那种烟。”  
他们回到车上，西索仍旧在摩托车的嘶吼中拥抱着伊尔迷，长发鞭打着他的脸颊，在风中酸涩的眼睛有点发痛。他松开了手，低下头，从口袋里摸出了那包烟。抿着嘴唇含住两条，再掏出打火机，依次将它们点上，将其中一条的滤嘴塞进伊尔迷干燥的唇瓣中。上面还带 着可乐的味道。伊尔迷加大马力，左拐右拐从堵塞的车流中间穿过。他的小疯子在身后癫狂地呼号，气流将他的喊声搅乱。竖起中指抵住上唇，他向张望的孩子摆出龇牙咧嘴的表情。  
伊尔迷笑着摇摇头。他真的是疯了。  
他们开着车来到田野边的道路，西索按着伊尔迷的肩膀站了起来，两个人大呼小叫的声音惊动了那些黑暗蛰伏的怪物。它们张大了眼睛看着世界上最后的一对爱人，大概是在殉情的路.上。西索在伊尔迷的头盔上印下一个又一个吻，用手臂勒紧他的脖颈直到大笑让自己也喘不过气。连人带车摔到野地里的污泥里，爬起来后的第一反应是寻找彼此的踪迹。他们互相拥抱着,撕裂的亲吻里有金属和枯草的味道,这是属于他们的凌晨。伊尔迷笑着问他:  
“你是不是给我下药了?”心怀鬼胎的小丑嬉笑的嘴脸让他不爽，用獠牙撕扯着他锁骨上的吻痕,泥土进到嘴里。接着他们爬到公路上做爱，就像两条野狗，身旁躺着他们差不多报废了的摩托车。  
伊尔迷心爱的皮衣也已经报废了,两个人干脆全部脱光，身上沾着泥土和死亡的植物，亲吻仅限于唇齿间的交流。没有任何前戏，粗暴的性爱,完全模仿着犬类的交配。他们此时低贱到地狱里，等着天边升起的火焰将对方灼烧殆尽。  
“嘿。”西索试着呼唤伊尔迷,此时他的双手正钳住西索的腰，像狗一样趴在西索的背上冲击。“啊?”伊尔迷的语气有些不耐烦，脏污的手捋了捋垂在耳边的长发，再在西索的肩膀上落下一个咬痕，“干什么?”  
“你之前说……你更希望我死了……”伊尔迷将精液射在他的身体里,大汗淋漓的身体瘫软在西索的背.上，他们两个一起倒下来，面对着面。  
“这是真的吗?”西索的眼神中带着令人不快的期待。  
“我不记得我说过，但是你可以把它当真。”伊尔迷坐起来，甩甩脑袋试图让自己清醒一点。  
“我无所谓。但是我们现在要怎么回去?'  
“叫库洛洛来接我们。”西索拿起了电话，在手上拍了拍，“该死，好像坏掉了。”手机屏幕上是一片黑暗，显示屏上白色蛛网一样的裂缝反着光。“那我来打电话给他。你跟他的关系处理好了吗?”西索从后面环住伊尔迷的腰，鼻子在他的颈窝里磨蹭,听到了伊尔迷的提问，他迷迷糊糊地摇了摇头。  
“本来也没指望你跟他搞好关系.....至少看在我的面子上他应该回来。如果我不说你在这里的话。”  
所以当库洛洛驱车驶来时，看到的是两个梗在路边的泥人。  
“我以为只有你一一个人。 "库洛洛不满地看着钻进车后座的伊尔迷,他还扛进来了一摊烂醉如泥的西索。伊尔迷没有理会库洛洛表达出的鄙夷和对车后座被弄脏的不满，倒在西索的身上直接睡着了  
“真的跟两只脏狗一样。”  
库洛洛将他们带回了西索的公寓，两个灰扑扑的疯子被踢进淋浴间里，他们能听到库洛洛摔门的声音。拧开开关，冷水灌进伊尔迷的耳朵里，有像气泡一样的声音在颅内涌动，疲累使他瘫倒在地。上。泥水顺着湿漉漉的头发流向排水沟。西索推开门进来，伊尔迷的衣服贴在身上。  
他们一起躺下,看着浴室里明晃晃的灯，白得像是冷清的太阳。已经是第二天早上了，冷水打在他们两个的脸上。西索从裤兜里掏出那盒烟，将潮湿的一支叼在嘴里。  
“我也要。”伊尔迷从烟盒里抽出一根细烟， 里面的烟草早已被浸湿到沉甸甸。  
“借个火。”  
他们将烟头相对，似乎是一场惺惺相惜的接吻。羸弱的纸张被摩擦的脸颊碾碎，融化在他们的热吻里，他们将烟草和爱人的舌头咀嚼干净,连带着一场冷到让人发抖的雨。  
“我真的希望你已经死了，西索。”在呢喃和战栗中，他说出这样的话。  
“我希望你已经死了，就死在那条路边。”  
他捧着恶魔的脸，在额头上留下一个信徒般虔诚的吻。

4  
后来他们一直做爱到傍晚，所有的事务都被推到一边。那辆摩托被库洛洛拉到修车厂，修车费用由西索出，但他可以得到一辆漂亮的摩托车一一欣然接受的前提是他并不知道这辆车经历过什么。两个疯子啃咬着对方的脸颊，直到血液遮盖他们刚刚洗净的面容。伊尔迷将西索的上半身推到床下，自己却在床上不断冲撞着他的臀部，身上盖着一条薄薄的被单。西索转过头，笑着看他。  
“你这样就像是女神一样。  
他的大腿因为这句话得到了重重的一巴掌:“别说话,”伊尔迷皱起眉头,“我从来不喜欢你在床上多嘴多舌。”拍打的痕迹上显出血点，西索的皮肤是十分敏感的。他将阴茎拔出，把精液射在那块粉红色的斑点上。  
“我比较喜欢你射在里面。”  
“我也比较喜欢你沉默不语。”他将西索的下半身也推到红色的地毯上,那股精液顺着肌肤流到西索的膝盖上。伊尔迷包着被子，将自己也摔到地上，开始舔舐他腿上的精液。西索的脚玩弄着他的长发，让柔顺的一缕缕从脚趾间穿过。  
“你大概多少天洗一次头? ”  
“三四天吧。”伊尔迷挺起上身，将嘴里的精液用舌头吐进西索的喉咙，“有什么问题吗?  
“没有，只是我很喜欢你的头发。洗起来会不会很麻烦?”  
“如果你这么好奇……"伊尔迷抚摸西索后脑细碎的头发，凝视着他微微弯起的眼睛。

“那就帮我洗一次，”他说，“我要你帮我洗一次头发。”  
他们打车来到伊尔迷的住处，他甚至在宽大的浴室里放了一张洗头床。  
“你的家里居然放着这玩意儿?”西索捞起放在旁边的一罐洗发露,“我没想到你会这么精致。”“你以为我打理这一头长发有那么容易?”伊尔迷脱下外套，他的手在自己的后颈上摸索。手掌向上，将被夹住的头发从衣服里拉出来，他的长发完全摊开,遮住了他的背影。  
“看起来就像个长发女人。”西索在伊尔迷的要求下套上了手套，塑料薄膜的沙沙声在寂静的屋子里响动。伊尔迷躺在那张黑色的床上,柔软的黑发垂进池子里。他逼着眼睛，苍白的嘴唇让他看起来像一具死尸。拧开水龙头，在温热的水流下冲洗他的头发，再敷上那些带着香味的泡沫，月指纹按摩着他的头皮,穿过轻柔的长发后是坚硬的头颅。发白泛青的头皮，下面是他的骨骼和大脑。西索将脸贴近他毫无防备的脑袋,镜子中的表情凶狠得就像要将他的脸啃下来。  
“别摆出那副表情，”伊尔迷稍稍睁开眼睛。看着镜子里西索狰狞的面容，他的声音依旧平静，"挺吓人的。”  
“你说你希望我死掉，却又将自己这么毫无防备地交给我，”他强硬地扭出一个微笑，亲吻伊尔迷被打湿的头发。  
“你以为我有什么事情是做不出来的吗?”带着泡沫的手掐紧了伊尔迷的脖子，“我现在就要杀了你。”  
但他仍然不为所动，就像一具真正的尸体。慢慢掐紧的手能够触摸到血管的搏动，西索将拇指深深按进他的喉咙，伊尔迷才开始了剧烈的挣扎黑色的眼睛里是平静的绝望,他的手紧紧抓住西索的手腕。指甲在西索的手臂上划出血痕。  
恶作剧的始作俑者得到了满足，松开了谋杀的利爪。在碎裂的白色泡沫之下，伊尔迷的脖颈上显出了红色的勒痕，而他自己的手臂上全都是抓挠的痕迹。  
“你太放松了，”西索笑着说，“真的不怕我杀了你吗?”他的手抓着伊尔迷想要缩回的手腕，将上面自己的血和洗发水的泡沫舔舐干净。  
“我知道你什么都做得出来，”伊尔迷回答他的疑问，顺手拍了拍西索的脸颊，将他的笑容打湿一片。  
“但我不觉得你会杀了我。”  
“我是你的话就不会这么肯定，这是有风险的。”“管他呢，西索。我愿意加入你的乐队，就已经冒着很大的风险了。”他又一次躺下。  
“让我们偶尔做点出格的事情。”  
西索将他的头发握在手里揉搓:“有时候我会觉得你比我还要疯狂。”沉默一会， 他又凑近伊尔迷的耳朵:  
“你真的是疯了，伊尔迷。”  
“闭上你的嘴，”伊尔迷闭上了眼睛，“我从来不喜欢你说这么多多余的话。  
西索拉开了自己的裤链，阴茎从里面弹出来。握着伊尔迷的头发，他将黑色的丝绸裹在自己的阴茎上，在上下抽动之中，泡沫和水声都溢满了整间浴室。伊尔迷看着镜子里西索专注而泛红的脸，默默拉开了自己的腰带。  
他们在相对的静默中自慰，伊尔迷的喘息渐渐加重，湿漉漉的头发还披在身上，他就起身将西索按倒在浴室的地板上。四处乱窜的水龙头冲湿了他们的身体，在交织的拥抱中互相磨蹭着对方的身体。  
“闭上你的嘴。”伊尔迷掐住西索的脖子，将阴茎径直捅入他的肠道，突如其来的收绞使他塌下了腰，咬牙切齿地呵斥他正在捂着嘴巴嘲笑自己的情人:  
“我真的会杀了你，西索，”他说，将脑袋埋在西索的肩膀上，“我真的会忍不住杀了你。”两条有力的腿像毒蛇一样缠上了他的腰，他无法从嗤笑着的弯曲眼眉中逃脱。  
“那就杀了我吧。”金色的眼睛在低语着最可怖的诱惑，毁灭的恶魔被掐住脖颈仍然能够微笑:“那就杀了我吧，Daddy.";  
伊尔迷将他的头按进水池中，笑声随着气泡上浮和破裂。伊尔迷的头脑开始发涨，好像自己也被浸泡在满池的泡沫里。他扯着火红的头发，将快要淹死的西索拽了出来。爆发性的笑声在空旷的头颅里回荡，窒息的挽救方法是呼吸恋人口中的空气。  
伊尔迷快要窒息而死。  
他们带着湿漉漉的身体，自暴自弃地在房子的每一个角落里嗑药、做爱。自杀似的放纵，似乎明天就是世界的末日。他们殴打着彼此，将鼻青脸肿的欢爱作为仇恨的证明。上瘾一 样渴求着刺激，两个堕落的死人已经确定自己无药可救。在这一天的最后，伊尔迷终于从迷醉中醒来，他看着身旁昏睡着的西索，从床头柜里拿出了一把小刀。  
他不确定要怎么做，割开自己的手腕，还是割开他的动脉。他已经被恶魔诱惑，坐在一片狼藉之中无所适从。  
伊尔迷从来不喜欢毒品，但他觉得自己似乎有点喜欢这个危险的疯子。

5西索穿着残破的婚纱在舞台上嘶吼，伊尔迷就在旁边尽着自己的本分弹琴。灯光惨白而炙热，就像那些癫狂一般的呼号和哭泣。他假装没看到，只低下头，专注于手中的琴,让它尽量配合西索的节奏---配合，而不是正确，西索经常随着性子唱快或者唱慢一点， 却把'‘吉他跟不上”的错全推给他和库洛洛。因为这个闹出了很多的矛盾,但主唱似乎对舞台上的斗殴乐此不疲，即使自己曾经被库洛洛扛着吉他当众打到住院。  
伊尔迷不想给自己找麻烦，所以一直默默配合着他的神经。和西索相反，他倒是不喜欢引人注目,对乐队花哨而张狂的表演方式也不太感兴趣。  
西索的裙摆上沾着血渍和泥土，从裙底下掏出机枪的模型。血的妆容从他的眼角流出来，一个死亡的新娘。老套的创意，但显然他的粉丝们喜欢这套把戏。如果那把机枪此时喷出的火舌真的能够置人于死地，伊尔迷觉得这群邪教徒大概也不会急着逃命。他们欢呼着，哭泣着。舞台底下很热，不少人因为中暑晕了过去。人潮将他们推开，尸骸被抛弃在远处的道路边。他们会真正死在这个晚上吗?这不是-个吉他手该管的事。他甩着头，试图让自己静下心来。伊尔迷甩头的方式和其他的吉他手不一样，西索曾经为此嘲笑过他。  
“你甩头是左右甩的，但是别人可不这样。”西索学着他的方式甩甩头发,库洛洛在一边冷漠地看着他们。  
“要我改掉吗?”  
“不，不用，我很喜欢。”他说，饶有兴趣地将眼睛眯起来。“我很喜欢你这点。”  
伊尔迷没有告诉他，这样甩头只不过是因为他的长发很碍事,但他也不打算说，毕竟这不过是无关紧要的小事,真正重要的是他的琴和乐队，还有不能出差错的表演。西索现在趴在地上，奋力捶着硬邦邦的地面，在煞白的灯光中，伊尔迷看到他的拳头上渗出血来。  
西索在演唱会上自残是常有的事，就算他在舞台上自杀伊尔迷也不会太惊讶。上次是一 把贯穿手腕的小刀，这一次是捶胸顿足的呐喊，举起的金属礼期待着鲜血的浸润，所有人都在为狂热的疼痛怒吼，谁不期待摇滚明星的死?谁不期待真正地结束摇滚明星的生命?就算只是目睹流星烧毁的瞬间，他们也能为了这份载入史册的名声而疯狂。  
所以伊尔迷一直在向西索抱怨演唱会的一一个固有节目：  
西索会爬到舞台下面，亲自选出前排的一名幸运粉丝到舞台上来，让他拿着刀,抵住自己的喉管。在气氛的推动下人什么都做得出来，特别是所有人都在为他抓狂时。一片混乱之中，央求的哀嚎里夹杂着信徒的怂恿:在他嘶哑的喉咙里埋下一把利刃，你就能够成为所有的聚焦点。  
摄影机的灯光是令人眩晕的太阳，审判在光天化日之下进行。西索带着血的手抚摸幸运) L的脸庞，在他的耳边不断地低语着:  
KILL ME KILL ME KILL ME KILL ME……  
金色的眼瞳是恶魔的蛊惑，人人都想杀死这个甜美的噩梦。血液的飞溅是一瞬间的交欢，表演性杀戮是殉道式的奉献而非单纯的自我满足。杀死西索，然后自杀，只要下得了手，这便不是碌碌无为的一生。  
这需要极大的勇气，但似乎所有人都不够疯狂。西索总是失望地把胆小鬼扔下舞台，用最脏的语言辱骂懦弱的失败者。  
“你没有能够杀死我，”他咬牙切齿地骂，将话筒扔向观众席，“一辈子的失败者。  
“你不该这么说，”伊尔迷偶尔会试着劝说他，艮使这不关自己的事——或许还是有关联的，关于乐队的声誉，关于生意和钱，舆论的说法，那些让人头大的投资方……  
但西索只是傻傻地盯着他一开一合的嘴，卸了一半的妆让他看起来像是小丑一样滑稽。  
“那又怎么样?我不觉得你真正地在乎这些。”他能说什么呢?他的确不在乎，只是西索这么做让他感到不舒服，仅此而已。他想起他们每一次的性爱，他试图狠狠扼住西索的喉管。他不想看见他再笑了,那恶心的、黏糊糊的笑声，还有永远捉摸不透的眯起的眼睛，像是一个嘲讽。他对这些感到恶心，但他像是喜欢毒品-样喜欢这个变态。也许西索的疯狂本身就是一种毒品，而他和其他人一样正陷在里面无法自拔。  
但他不会承认这些的，承认自己想杀死西索之前就会被西索杀死。他将刀柄递给别人，但却用力将对方的手握在掌心里。他在镜头前虚伪地承认自己想被杀死，而伊尔迷也同样虚伪地隐瞒了自己的秘密。这是一个潮湿阴暗的角落,冰冷而致命，他不想被西索完全拿捏在掌心里，即使毒品已经让自己欲罢不能。  
所以这段对话以适当的沉默结束，西索默默卸下自己白色如鬼魂的妆容，伊尔迷坐在角落里。通过镜子，他们相视一笑，然后各自将眼神移开。如果伊尔迷早知道他那隐晦的一-笑里打的算盘,说不定会当场用吉他杀了他。  
他在下场表演里撕开自己的上衣，用刀子在胸膛.上刻下伊尔迷的名字。血浸湿了他的衣物和舞台，他被强硬地拖下去进行伤口处理。演出又一次被迫中止，而原因显然跟角落里沉默的吉他手有关。缝合线组成他的名字，伊尔迷往笑得发抖的西索脸上挥了拳。  
淤青像颜料一样晕染开，他惨白的脸上出现了一块霉斑。  
“现在呢?”他摸摸开始肿起来的脸颊，笑容因为疼痛变得扭曲。西索在等他的答复，而他果然得到了想要的答案。伊尔迷亲吻那块淤青，抚摸凹凸不平的缝合线，然后将他压倒在地上，让西索的头重重地磕在柜子的边缘。伊尔迷发了疯似的殴打着与自己做爱的情人，而西索粘稠的笑声从来没有停止过，就算喉咙被扼紧，就算呼吸已经很吃力，他的喉咙里还是能发出那些闷哼，像是在嘲笑伊尔迷的软弱无能。  
伊尔迷放开了精疲力尽的双手。两个奄奄一息的人靠在对方身上喘息。他将阴茎从西索的后面抽出来，精液射到了那些伤口上。这是一场败仗,他感到疲惫了。  
“你抽烟吗?”这次轮到西索问伊尔迷了。像上次一样点上两根，他们在吞云吐雾中一言不发，只有西索咳嗽了几声，但他们在某一时刻望向了彼此。  
伊尔迷把嘴里的烟抽出来，用口腔包覆西索的烟头，火星灼烧着他的舌头和上颚，他从恋人的嘴里品尝到疼痛和烟雾的味道。掌心将燃烧的烟头碾碎在他伤痕累累的胸口，烧尽他们淫乱而凶恶的罪证。西索舔舐他口中的烧伤，伊尔迷揭开他被藏起的伤疤抚摸里面的软肉。他趴在西索的胸口上，吸吮新鲜的血液和汗水。再往下，他亲吻西索的肚脐，再往下……西索又点起了一根烟。他将烟雾吐在为他口交的情人脸上,伊尔迷闭上了眼睛。  
“你想杀死我。”  
“我希望你死掉,”终于坦诚相见,他吐出了那根疲软的阴茎。  
“我比任何人都渴望杀死你。”  
“比起其他人，我更渴望被你杀死。”他摸摸伊尔迷的头发，在撩起的发尾留下一个吻。他弯气的眼角带着一点难得的温和， 伊尔迷不打算斥责在这个时候他的虚伪。毕竟他们都是这样的人。“你知道吗?我从来不喜欢抽烟的人。”西索将烟头摁灭在自己的腹部，那里出现了一个灼烧的痕迹。落在他温柔地起伏着的白色肚皮上，就像信封上的红蜡，一片飘动着的花瓣，一个来自情人的吻。  
ILLUMI.

6  
“嗑药会使我们贫穷。”  
“使我贫穷，”西索吐出嘴中半勃的阴茎，将它贴在自己布满了汗水的脸颊上，“你不会......”  
“你会负债累累——再这样下去的话。”伊尔迷的手揉进西索潮湿的头发中，将他的后脑勺摁进自己的腿间，那张局促地微笑着的脸撞上伊尔迷的大腿根部，金色的眼睛慢慢抬起。  
“我不觉得你会让我这样。”用他的手包覆伊尔迷的阴囊，将舌尖抵在皱褶的纹路中，“救救我，拜托。”  
双手合十，他的掌心里藏着伊尔迷潮湿的阴茎，眼睛里是狡猾的笑意。  
“虚伪。”伊尔迷的脚踹了踹西索的大腿，沾上了西索粘稠的汗渍。脚趾互相揉搓几下，他试着踩上西索的背。沙发上的口交还在持续进行，但伊尔迷在想别的事情。  
“刚刚那个是你的女朋友？”他提起了帮他开门的那个女孩，似乎有些面善，但他想不起来到底在哪里见过她，“还是说只是炮友而已？”  
“我就不能有普通朋友吗？”一阵颤抖，西索注意力终于得以从单方面的取悦中解脱，浓稠的液体从嘴角垂下，他用伸进喉咙深处的手指多此一举地将它们塞到舌根。呕吐反射在此时会很性感，他知道的。  
“让你脱掉衣服玩得满身大汗的普通朋友？”  
“......你知道我的——现在的问题就是，我需要一点点补贴，毕竟那些东西可不是白来的。”西索将带着粘稠唾液的手指按在胸前，百无聊赖地划着十字。他望着伊尔迷严肃的脸，开玩笑似的耸了耸肩，“我需要拿到报酬，而这个价钱不是那么......好看。”  
“你没有必要问我的，”伊尔迷从沙发上下来，踩着西索脱下的昂贵裤子走到他身后。黑色的长发从西索的视野上方垂落，“我想你该跟我解释一下。”  
西索仰起头，注视着伊尔迷的双眼。  
“你吃醋了？”  
沿着黑色的藤蔓往上爬，他得到了一个幕布后的轻吻。深渊一般的眼睛稍稍眯起，他的睫毛在他的脸颊上轻拂。他用耳语一般窸窣的声音告诉他，不是这样的。  
“但你可以当做我是，我知道就算不用得到允许你也会这么做。”  
“那现在我们要干什么？”西索将嘴唇压在伊尔迷的耳边，毒蛇般的手臂缠上他的脖子，“所有的问题都已经无关紧要了，”诱惑的蛇信舔食着伊尔迷最后的理智，所有的决堤只需要一个应允......  
“你知道吗？”西索亲吻他紧闭的嘴唇。贴着他的脸颊，恶魔吐露出最后的笑容。  
“有些人生来就是为了被杀死的。”  
伊尔迷将西索摔到地上，后脑勺的重击让后者失去了反抗的能力。撕咬的青紫色吻痕在皮肤之下蜿蜒爬行，所有的家具都被地上拥抱着蠕动的两个人撞倒。一片狼藉和带血的玻璃碎片，在伊尔迷的身躯之下，他探出一只摸索的手，将所有的渣滓都推到一边。玻璃渣嵌进手掌，鲜红的血将那个他们梦寐以求的东西沾湿。  
“嘿。”他露出一个微笑，将潮湿的的粉末抹到伊尔迷的唇齿之间，在恋人的嘴里吞食恶毒的罪证。贪婪的吸吮将他们的嘴唇磕破，伊尔迷沾血的津液从嘴角垂下，染红了西索的胸膛。就好像那是一个枪伤。子弹陷在他搏动的心脏里。在天旋地转中，伊尔迷伸出手指，将它伸进臆想中谋杀的窟窿，在上面留下虔诚而潮湿的吻。  
“嘿，”西索将趴在自己身上的伊尔迷推开，白色的粉末从枪击案的开始延伸到深陷的肚脐，在腹部的中央堆起一座小山。然后他说，喝下那些血。伊尔迷低下头，看见唾沫和血液开始吞噬那些白色的结晶。它们开始塌陷。用口腔将他的肚脐包覆，汲取那些你所渴求的，你所钟爱的.....  
西索。他试着呼喊这个名字，而在他身下承受撞击的那个人已经不会回应了。西索嵌着玻璃的手掌在他的背上摩挲，沿着脊椎割开他的身体。血液浸湿黑色的长发，他们的血混在一起，温热而湿润，像是此时冒着响亮水声的性爱，他们都沉醉其中的性爱。但不止于此。他们都心知肚明。  
这是一场谋杀的预热。  
他们在整间房子里做爱，像狗一样爬着追逐彼此，从客厅到厨房，从卧室到厕所。屋子里弥漫着血腥味，互相拖拽的痕迹让大理石地板上多了一层血的路径，红色的手印一直蔓延到阳台——两个人的上半身都悬在高楼的栏杆之外，伊尔迷将西索压在身下，大力的撞击使他们都摇摇欲坠，汗湿的手抓不稳倚靠的支架。但他们最后没有用疑似自杀为这个悲剧收场。坠楼的前一秒，西索似乎想起了什么：  
“别在这里......”他喘息着，劝导着已经失去理智的伊尔迷。  
“我们进去里面......别在这里......我有东西想让你看看。”  
他们互相搀扶着，走进主卧的浴室。在洗漱台的柜子里，西索找到了他的手机。  
“之前我们做的那些，全都在这里。”他嬉笑着打开某个文件夹，里面不堪而混乱的呻吟声让伊尔迷觉得似曾相识。  
“这是我们做爱的录像，在这间屋子里的全部。”西索坐在洗漱台上，将屏幕里肮脏而又下流的交易展示给伊尔迷。他能看见一辆摩托车，留着黑色长发的某个人模仿着口交的动作吞吐着车把手。他能听见润滑剂粘稠的声音，听见西索淫荡的呻吟。他知道那是他们，但这到底是什么时候发生的事情，他却一点印象也没有。  
“我们还有很多，我将我们甜蜜的一切全都记录下来了。”西索将手机贴在脸上，挡住自己醉醺醺的笑容，“整间房子都有摄影机，我们的一切都会永久地保留下来......”  
“我不记得这些事情，我当时一定嗑了药......”伊尔迷将手机抢过来，脚下滑腻的血差点让他扑倒在西索身上。他看了看那辆摩托车：  
“我们把它给了库洛洛。”  
“他一定不会想知道我们用它干了什么。我打算把它买回来......再加码这个视频。”  
“你要把我们做爱的视频拿给别人看吗？真是恶心......”伊尔迷迅速关掉了那个文件夹，“摄影机是一直开着的？”没等西索回答，他就点开了最近保存的一个视频。  
“我应该在哪里见过她......”他目不转睛地看着女孩慢慢宽衣解带，最后扑进西索的怀里。他们在做爱，就像他们刚刚在做的一样。这场性爱狂野而惨烈，他能听到她的尖叫声。  
“你的新炮友吗？”  
“不，这是我的粉丝。”西索似乎有些得意，将头抵在浴室的镜子上，“而且还是处女。”  
伊尔迷死死地瞪着西索，摇滚明星正在炫耀他并不光彩的事迹，“骗人家小女孩，你可真是恶心的混蛋。”  
“但她巴不得我这么做。”西索的手臂环住伊尔迷的脖子，将下巴压在他的颈窝里。他的嘴唇贴着伊尔迷的耳廓：  
“你该知道的，这不是掠夺，而是恩赐——一条导火索，一次爆发的契机......有些人需要这些东西，而摇滚明星就是为了这个诞生的......”  
“你在说什么胡话？”伊尔迷试图挣开他的禁锢，他却将他搂得更紧。西索的嘴唇移到伊尔迷的脸颊上，他能感觉到他的脸是冰凉的——冷汗和血液混在一起，而自己正在咀嚼他的一条头发。他痴迷地舔舐着伊尔迷的眼角，将紧闭的眼睛用舌尖拓开。他确定他知道一切，他正等待着一次爆炸。而他也会同样地期待。  
“你知道我在说什么——压抑需要释放，而疼痛和放纵会是一场试炼。有些循规蹈矩的人渴望变成我这样的人，但他们做不到，所以他们崇拜我，同时也憎恶着我。”  
“我是一个突破口，是一个炸弹。他们崇拜我，追随我，而我要将他们击倒。我不像是一个人，我是一个模糊的象征，代表着他们渴求的不符常理的一切。他们会借杀死我突破自我。一个摇滚明星应该被他的信徒杀死......”  
“比起明星，你更像一个邪教头子。”伊尔迷睁开眼睛，看见他兴奋的扭曲的笑容。显而易见，他在这样的自怜自艾中又一次勃起了。“疯子。”他说。  
“但别告诉我你不是这样，你也想杀死我。你和这些蠢人是一样的人。”  
他更加兴奋起来，十指深深嵌入伊尔迷的背，用力的抓痕渗出血点。他咬着伊尔迷的肩膀，在难以抑制的尖叫声和狂笑中嘲讽他：  
“你是在和我做爱，还是在跟你的毒品做爱？”  
“我在跟一个自大的神神叨叨的精神病疯子做爱。你自以为懂我，以为自己掌握了我的一切，”伊尔迷将他推开，让他的头撞到镜子。西索借势瘫坐在洗漱台上，无意中拧开的水龙头冲洗着他带血的手掌。被稀释的血液旋转着流进下水口，伊尔迷被咬下的一缕长发在上面漂浮。  
“你以为我什么都不知道，你在我背后做的那些动作——克扣我应得的那份报酬，还假惺惺地征求我的同意。”伊尔迷抓住西索的两条小腿，将膝盖压向他自大的头颅，“我这里不欢迎先斩后奏。”  
“但说不定你是喜欢这样的......在真正地做出突破之前，我们都不知道自己会想要什么。就像你最后还是变成了一个瘾君子，而这并不是你的本意。”  
“你以为这不是吗？你太自以为是了。这一切都是我想要的，我要这些毒药和名声，丰厚的收入和他们的欢呼。你自以为掌握了我的一切，但我的一切都没有失控过。你在尽力把我的生活变得混乱，但它从来没有让我沮丧。而我现在将你握在手里。”伊尔迷分开西索的双腿，将阴茎挤进他的肠道。西索的下巴高高扬起，疼痛让他的喘息变得更加急促。  
“而现在我们要做爱，我从来不喜欢你在做爱时说话。”他咬破了西索的耳垂，舌头将甜腻的血液涂满恋人的脸。在他似乎正在痉挛的脸上写下侮辱的词汇，伊尔迷咬住他的嘴唇，挺腰向前撞去。将疼痛的叫喊包在口腔之中，连内脏都被震得发疼。心脏开始狂乱地抽搐，他试图绞断西索的舌头，却被一拳拳擂在背上的捶打打断。他从西索的挣扎中脱逃，警惕地看着浑身是血的对手。两只野兽在注视着彼此。  
“你想要杀了我。”  
但他却摇着头，就好像那是一个否认。  
他们在针锋相对的沉默中对峙。西索从柜子里摸出一包烟，辛辣的烟雾在血腥味中窜动。伊尔迷抽了抽鼻子。  
“我们的目的或许是一致的。这不是在你的掌握之中。”火星和一截烟灰落在潮湿的地上，西索的头靠着镜子。  
“是在我的掌握之中，不管你承不承认。”  
这句话显然激怒了失去理智的伊尔迷。他们在血泊中扭打成一团。伊尔迷将西索压在身下，掐住嬉笑着的混蛋的脖子。  
“你想杀了我。”但他仍然笑着。  
呼吸逐渐变得困难，一次次重复的呻吟开始嘶哑:  
“你想杀了我......”  
“我说过我从来不喜欢你在做爱时说那么多话。”伊尔迷在适当的时候放松了手上的力气，在西索的耳边低低地诅咒着：  
“你以为变成一个彻底的疯子就可以为所欲为，以为装疯卖傻就没有人能够真正阻止你。你期待着我杀死你，但我不会这么做。不要以为你可以......”  
“我是在帮你。这是一种新的突破，就好像是毒品一样。谋杀会使你得到真正的放纵......这是我为你预备的礼物......得到真正的自由，伊尔迷。”那双金色眼睛里带着可怕的不合时宜的期待，这个疯子正在臆想着什么。他望着天花板，似乎那里就有他所追求的结果。他的眼神就像一个母亲，一个孕育着罪恶的母亲：  
“你可以成为我。”  
伊尔迷的胃开始翻江倒海，他知道自己必须逃出这一切。他不能是一个疯子的理想的献祭品。  
但他最后吐在了他身上。

7  
“我要帮你解脱……”他将伊尔迷抱起来，连自己的脚步也踉踉跄跄。他们走进电梯，带着呕吐物的味道接吻，一起瘫倒在下行的玻璃升降梯里。外面灯火缭绕，警笛的声音在适当的深夜时分响起。  
“他们要来杀我了，”他用酸臭的大衣裹住流着血的伊尔迷，将他的脸像尸体一般掩埋在布料里。捂紧他窃窃私语的呼吸，躲过所有富丽堂皇的大厅里形形色色的人。他们在黑暗中拥抱着喘息，地下停车库里闯进苍白的痉挛着的尸体和扶持他的人。摇滚明星的脸挡在口罩和墨镜之下，颤颤巍巍地将伊尔迷丢进后备箱……盘曲肢体的过程很是生硬，伊尔迷在暂时的清醒中曾试着挣脱，但被捆住的手脚已经被踹进了后备箱的最里面。他很瘦，吸毒在让他慢慢变得比以前更瘦削。他像真正的死人一样被裹住，呼吸和移动视线都是困难的。西索开车在公路上狂飙，闭着眼睛摇头晃脑，陶醉在摇滚乐和肮脏的幻想里。  
“他们要来杀我了，伊尔迷。”他的瞳孔放大，黑色快要占满他的眼球。他欣喜地拍打着方向盘，鸣笛警示前方的一切阻拦。他狂笑着看向后面，伊尔迷的呻吟时不时地传来。他说，不要叫了，伊尔迷。  
他说：“他们要来杀我了，但我不会让他们杀死我。”  
“我是你的圣徒吗，伊尔迷。我要将我的死献祭给你。”  
“你在说什么？”伊尔迷咬着自己的舌头，“你在说什么疯话？你现在就要杀了我。”  
“我要帮你解脱……杀死我会是一个很好的契机……所有人之中我最爱你，用你的手来结束我的生命。”  
“你想自杀，不要带上我。我不想死，更不想坐牢。”他试着用头撞击后备箱的盖子，企图使其他人注意到异状。他像是偏执狂一般磕着自己的脑袋，直到额头上都是血淋淋的瘢痕。西索终于停下车，将后备箱打开。伊尔迷手上还绑着衣服无法挣脱，毒品的滥用让他又开始了新一轮的全身抽搐。西索将他拖出来，拎着他的脑袋撞到护栏上，让伊尔迷摔到护栏的另一边，他自己也跳了下去。  
“现在呢？你想不想杀了我？”西索骑在他的胯间，咬着虎口看向公路的方向。“他们过来了，”红色的头发搔弄着伊尔迷的胸口，他将脑袋枕在他的心脏上，“杀我给他们看，”  
他又突然抱紧他，舒舒服服地叹了口气：“我们做爱给他们看。”  
“神经病。”伊尔迷咬了咬嘴边的头发，发尾带着血的结痂，不知道是谁的。“你把我解开，之后要干什么都随便。”  
“你经常骗我。”但西索还是咬开了伊尔迷脸上的遮盖，他们现在都能看清对方脸上的一丝丝伤痕，青肿和血混在一起，皮肤没有一块完好。  
“是啊……我们就是这些东西组成的……”用指甲抠掉结痂和表皮，他脸上的血又落下来，指尖嵌得很深，直到触碰到柔软的肉。源源不断的血流过污浊的脸，流到爱人惊愕的苍白的脸上和唇间。“看清我的本质，我们都是血肉组成的东西，”他解开伊尔迷的手，引导着他的手指插入脸上的肉洞。能触碰到牙龈，隔着一层薄膜，他舔舐伊尔迷的指尖。  
“和我下面的洞有什么区别吗？我们都是脆弱的血肉组成的，你可以轻易杀了我，然后我的尸体就会发臭炸开，这个炸弹会是你的突破，一条导火索，礼花……”他让伊尔迷的手摩挲自己湿漉漉的眼眶——  
“这会是一场庆典，我们的诞生宴。”  
伊尔迷抠进他的眼眶里去，让恶魔的眼角流出鲜血。西索将拳头打进他的脸里，舌头和牙齿在一瞬间被崩断。他们接吻的时候会互相撕扯对方的头发，脱下泥泞的裤子再急匆匆地进入。他说，我操他妈的爱你，我是你的圣徒吗？他用那根没完全硬起来的阴茎填充自己的身体，像狗一样亲吻着他的情人，我爱你，他说。闻到快要下雨的味道了吗？如果不在那之前回去我们都会湿漉漉的。  
“你完全疯了，我搞不懂你到底在说什么。”他握住西索的腰，面无表情地看着他伸着舌头面目狰狞地拉扯自己的乳头。  
“真的完全疯了，太滑稽了。”  
“但你没有笑，”西索俯下身子，“你不觉得这好笑。有人要过来了。”他们紧紧抱住彼此，弯下身子潜伏在草丛里。雨一点点降下来，车灯的光被拉近又拉远。西索的脸颊和鼻尖紧紧贴着伊尔迷的脖颈。  
伊尔迷在看天空，雨水打到他的眼睛里。  
“我有话对你说，西索。”他突然这么说，语气沉静而安稳，像是母亲安眠曲里的絮絮叨叨。西索将耳朵凑近他的嘴边，冰冷的耳垂摁在他染血的双唇上：  
“我爱你。”  
他说，然后咬下了西索的右耳。血将他的视线染成一片鲜红，西索惊讶地捂着断掉的耳朵跳起来——  
“我刚刚听到的是谎言吗？”他不再微笑，“”  
伊尔迷咀嚼那块耳朵就像咀嚼橡胶牙套，眼睛除了黑色之外还泛着血丝的红，“我实在受够你了。我要在这里杀了你。”他抓挠着自己裸露的肩膀，直到一道道血痕将青色的皮肤撕裂。  
“我不知道你到底要干什么。”  
“不要演出有所触动的样子让我满意。”西索在雨里举起了双手，抱着头慢慢蹲下来，又过来的一辆车，将他的身形藏在光里，背光的脸看不见表情。  
“你是个好演员，伊尔迷。但付出的代价还不够多，不然你早就杀死我了。”  
“我不想再跟你玩文字游戏了，”伊尔迷将耳朵扔到地上，鞋跟将它碾进泥地里，“我会试着戒毒，我不会再碰她了。”  
“但她的魅力深入人心。”  
“你不会报案的？”“我干嘛要自讨没趣。”  
伊尔迷看了看他的耳朵，血还在流：“那耳朵怎么回事？”  
西索会意地笑了：  
“就说我自己割下来的，像是梵高一样。”  
“血还在流，你要去处理一下吗？”他说这话时用力按压着自己的手腕，慢慢走近西索。  
“这是以后的事。”  
“以后——”伊尔迷的手描摹着他弯曲溢血的伤口。  
“所以这些事情就这么结束吧。”“你要逃吗？”  
他顿了一下。  
“我觉得我们以前是不错的朋友。那种相处状态挺好的。”  
“所以到底是哪里出错了呢？”  
“因为你学不会闭嘴。我一直很不喜欢你这张嘴，要是你是个哑巴就好了。我要回家了，走着回去。”  
他留西索一个人站在大雨里，捡起被揉进泥里的那只耳朵。他的嘴里含着破碎的牙，鼓起肿大的脸颊。毒品的麻醉会慢慢褪去，他在等着阵痛的来临。  
“那会是一次新生。”  
他这么默念着，一只手揉搓着那只梵高的耳朵。

8  
他们在伊尔迷的隐忍下重新建立了重归于好的基础——代价是西索牺牲了他的耳朵，还要笑着对记者说那是庸碌之人对大艺术家的模仿和致敬：多么可笑的一个疯子，他继续克扣伊尔迷的那份钱用于吸毒，但为了维持现在的平静状态，被压榨的吉他手不得不忍气吞声。他试着戒掉毒品，在毒瘾发作时用小刀在肚皮上自残，再在清醒时自己缝合伤口。没有感染真是万幸。  
那只耳朵下落不明。他不愿意问起，也是为了彻底将那件事忘记。他被西索从家里带出来加入乐队，已经算是冒着很大的风险。他不能再任由自己被那个疯子控制，但他还有把柄在西索手里，  
他的家人不会愿意看到那些。  
“那些性爱录像吗？”西索的眼线笔在手里抖了一下。他愣了一会儿，扭头看了看镜子里的自己，小声嘀咕：“这样就好了。”  
那条黑色的曲折眼线在他脸上显得滑稽可笑，他转过身子，坐上梳妆台，面对背靠着墙的伊尔迷。  
“我是想说你能不能把它全部删掉。”  
“你觉得我会吗？你觉得来和我谈判了我就会妥协吗？”西索的微笑让伊尔迷为之一颤——他知道西索不会这么容易就放过他。  
“要我怎么做？”  
穿着高跟鞋的脚踢了踢滚落在地上的化妆品，他闪烁的眼神预示着另一场战斗的爆发。  
“天知道，”他抱住自己的膝盖，摆出一脸人畜无害的样子：“陪我玩到我满意吧。”  
“别再装模作样地说什么拯救我的话，这就很好。”伊尔迷甩手拉开门，“我现在要走了。”他目送着伊尔迷离开，却又用一个电话把他叫回来。  
伊尔迷皱着眉头，接起了电话：“我不是你随叫随到的狗。”电话里的西索不屑地笑了一声：  
“但你可以是，伊尔迷，”他通过音孔给了伊尔迷一个饱含口水声的吻，“现在回到我身边，我还是很爱你。”  
伊尔迷一回到那件房间，西索就关上了门。他按着伊尔迷在墙上狂吻，直到他们都把对方的衣服撕破。  
“你现在对着我还硬得起来吗？一个丑陋的怪物，一个少掉了一只耳朵的人。”红发的恶魔气喘吁吁，明面上轻浮的微笑在情人的耳边转成恶狠狠的龇牙咧嘴。  
他的手向下探去，用力握住伊尔迷的下身。  
“这都是你害的，你没有半点补偿的意思吗？”他用牙齿磨伊尔迷的耳垂，那层薄薄软软的肉被咬得红肿出血。伊尔迷将他摁在地上，他还在放肆地大笑。  
他的眼线被嘴唇擦花，亲吻落在那只毫无遮掩的丑陋耳孔上。他的身体又一次被熟悉的人贯穿。  
“我的里面舒服吗？我让你变得越来越大了......好热，你的脸好红。”他用沾满口水的舌头舔舐伊尔迷的脸：  
“你想要我，我知道的。”但伊尔迷全程都一言不发，只是机械地往西索的敏感点撞去，直到恶魔在怀里颤抖着高潮，他伏在失去意识的他耳边，轻轻地说：  
“能答应我删掉那些东西吗？”  
金色的眼睛在一霎时张大到几欲撕裂：“你在恳求我吗？在射在我体内后，在用心将我服侍到高潮后恳求我？”  
“......”  
“说出来，我爱你。”他捧住伊尔迷的脸，深情地吻着已经麻木的爱人：“我知道你需要我，更多地恳求我。我爱你，伊尔迷。”他的睫毛在伊尔迷的脸颊上拂动：“说出来，你可以向我提出要求。”  
伊尔迷的喉结剧烈地滚动着。“把那些录像全部删掉，”他看着西索开始痉挛的身体——他知道自己该怎么做——“求求你。把那些东西全部删掉，不要告诉我的家人，求求你。”  
在他低声下气的恳求中，西索翻起了白眼，身体癫痫般颤抖——他又一次达到了高潮，紧紧抱住伊尔迷，将对方的背抓出一条条血痕。  
“我答应你，你要什么我都答应你。”他又一次亲吻他的伊尔迷，两个人相拥着坐起。“让我们走，去我家，”他说，“我会销毁一切的录像和证据，只要你想。”  
“只要你想，我什么都给你。”他将伊尔迷的头抱到胸前，伊尔迷啃咬拉扯西索的乳头，作为对这个令人窒息的拥抱的消极反抗。西索在这时开了一个恶趣味的玩笑：  
“你想我为你哺乳吗？”他低下头，亲了亲他怀里的爱人。  
后来他受到了伊尔迷的一顿痛殴，眼眶肿到完全睁不开,开车的任务只能由伊尔迷承担——正合他的意。他们极速奔驰，终于来到了西索家里。  
“怎么销毁？”伊尔迷拎过西索的衣领：“删掉？还是直接把这些东西给砸了。”  
“你可以把整间屋子里的东西给砸了，如果你愿意的话。”西索点起了一支烟，“但是不觉得浪费吗？你真的不想留一份作为纪念？”  
伊尔迷已经把电脑从桌面扫到了地上：“不想。”他将主机踢得很远，转过头来看心痛得闭上眼睛——闭不闭上并没有什么区别——的西索。  
“你还在干什么？还不快过来帮忙？”  
他的心痛不过是佯装出来的冷笑话，他比任何人都要精于毁灭。他们找来工具箱，将屋子里所有能砸的东西都锤到烂掉。他们坐在电线和玻璃的废墟中沉默，伊尔迷脱下了汗津的上衣。西索尽力让自己的肿眼睛露出狡黠的意味：  
“肚子上的是什么？”他指的是伊尔迷自残的痕迹。粗糙的缝线和被割到像是皮革的肚皮，他浅浅的一层腹肌也被刀子拉扯得歪歪扭扭，老年人般皱折发白的皮肤盖在他的肚子上，像是一块残破的抹布。伊尔迷瞟了他一眼，“你明知道的，”他将遮在身前的长发撩到背后，手指碾搓刚刚恢复的伤痕。  
“我自己割的。为了戒毒。”  
“你变得像我。”西索掀起自己的上衣，伊尔迷的名字赫然在他的胸前，丑陋刺眼，同样歪歪扭扭。  
他们在这时候一起笑了起来，恶心的、黏糊糊的笑声让伊尔迷反感得想吐。他看不见西索的眼神，也幸好看不见他嘲讽的眼神，不然他就要立刻暴起，杀了这个捉弄人的小丑。  
就算喉咙被扼紧，就算呼吸已经很吃力，他的喉咙里还是能发出那些闷哼，像是在嘲笑伊尔迷的软弱无能。他猛地发觉自己真的和他越来越相似，胃里便一片翻涌。恶心得很。  
“我们的目的或许是一致的。这不是在你的掌握之中。”好了。他不愿意再追忆，他现在已经够烦躁了。“所有人之中你和我最为相似，你可以成为我......”  
“你可以杀了我。”  
伊尔迷盯着西索的胸口，烧伤点点滴滴落在他的名字之上。那是烟头烫出的痕迹，疤痕上的肉长起来，像是贝壳的内部般闪着磷光。他伸出手指，摸了摸那些伤疤。  
他拿生锈的剪子拆开肚子上那些黑色的、发脓的缝合线，将正在慢慢愈合的伤口猛地撑开，他疼到蹲在地上，捂着肚子倒吸凉气，嘶嘶作响。  
西索看着他表演这一切，他相信自己对伊尔迷的精神造成了不小的伤害。那些混着黄水的血流到他的  
胯间，濡湿一片布料。他脱下了裤子，那些污浊的体液正沿着稀薄的阴毛往下流。他们两个都关注着那块地方，那在血液的滋润之下反而高高挺立的地方。  
“帮我舔干净，西索。”黑色的眼睛死死地盯着西索·莫罗，他在逼近他的脸。这是一次性命攸关的对峙，但西索却笑着接受了。他的舌头舔进伊尔迷的伤口，将发臭的脓血和缝合线的残余都卷进喉咙深处。再往下舔，是伊尔迷的肚脐，舌尖在洞口试探着进进出出，模仿一次性交的缠绵与情色，但却被伊尔迷按着头继续往下走：  
“不要玩什么花样，”他掐紧了西索的脖子，“帮我口出来，西索。”  
他将阴毛也一并吞了进去，连着硕大的挺立的带着脓血的阴茎。他是专业的男妓，口交的技术比谁都精进，但却总是让伊尔迷做这种活——他真是受够了。伊尔迷点起了一支烟，深吸一口，扭动着腰将自己放入西索的喉咙中，深一点，更深一点，直到他窒息干呕，伊尔迷也不会放开这个可恶的婊子。贱货当然是乐在其中的，他即将被噎死的呜咽里也带着了不得的笑意，伊尔迷把自己的下体抽出来时，那笑声就如同被拔掉塞子的香槟般泄了洪，在颤抖着的喜悦中接受精液的洗礼，无比下作和肮脏。  
把这只被嘬得潮湿的烟塞进西索嘴里，伊尔迷用脚扫开一片干净的地面，缓缓躺下。“在我身上留几个印子，西索。”  
他闭上了眼睛，等待着判决的降临。西索手脚并用，像狗一样爬到他身边，玻璃扎破他的手掌和膝盖，他拖行着一路的血迹向伊尔迷爬来。他将烟头摁进伊尔迷被撕开的伤口，火星在他新生的阴唇里化为疼痛的灰烬。他将精液吐到伊尔迷的身上，再用自己的亲吻和脸颊抹匀。这个过程充满了挣扎的痛苦，他血淋淋的手抱住伊尔迷的脸，在腥味的吻中将嘶吼灌进对方的身体，他们两人的内脏都震得发疼。  
他们都急需一次释放，一次解脱——这个事实直到现在才被伊尔迷承认。“我不会再玩弄你了......我爱你。”西索在他身上扭腰，让伊尔迷一次次射在自己的身体里。他们拥抱着彼此，一同在高潮中战栗，西索在性爱中像猴子一样欢呼，但伊尔迷不会再去阻止他发出噪音的疯子行经了。  
他很疲累，等到这次的性爱过去后，他需要好好地休息一次，请假，长时间不参与演出，或者再回一次家。他需要安静下来，在摆脱了西索之后，他终于能得到内心和生活的片刻安宁。  
他们缠在一起，像是两条交欢的蛇，似乎要把对方绞死般相拥，缩紧每一寸的距离。伊尔迷吸吮西索那失去遮蔽的耳孔，在周围留下一圈紫红色的吻痕。  
“你最后是怎么处理那只耳朵的？”

他身中一弹，弹孔在他的侧腹不断涌出新鲜的血。他用衣服扎紧自己的腰身，就好像穿上了一件破烂的布束腰。  
他现在恨死他那狡猾的情人了，那只狡猾的老狐狸，眼神灼灼地回答他“送人了”的老狐狸。那双金色的眼睛一放光，伊尔迷就该知道大事不妙，他骑着那辆摩托车回到了家，等在那里的却是一颗金色的子弹——他的新晋情人爱西索爱得抓狂，便不能忍耐伊尔迷待在他的身边。摇滚明星的一点小恩小惠就足以让他的粉丝抓狂，但他甚至带她回了家，他们缠绵交欢以至于她坚信这是无趣人生里最后的爱情，他是她爆炸的导火索，杀死她的子弹和她的光。于是她不能容忍深夜的便利店里他们两人做爱后的痕迹，不能容忍他在胸口上刻下他的名字。西索送给她一只耳朵，在她耳边暗示的同时交给她一把枪——于是她便知道自己要为他做什么，她蹲守在伊尔迷的家门前，金色的子弹没能击中他惊惧的漆黑的眼睛，当她从杀人的疯狂中醒悟过来自己干了什么之后，她就吞下了枪膛里的另一颗子弹。这次是准的。  
他总算是知道那个疯子一直嘟嘟喃喃的是什么，他未曾像现在这样如此清醒地认识这摇滚明星的魅力。脑浆糊透了伊尔迷的家门，他从她的嘴里掏出那把手枪，那张似曾相识的面孔就足以让他惧怕。  
他将一个平凡的女孩勾引到了地狱，就如同他用甜言蜜语将伊尔迷推至深渊。她是一个恶魔，一个性格扭曲的殉道者，就像是伊尔迷现在这样。他带着那把手枪，正赴往一场蓄谋已久的流血谋杀。  
后怕让冷汗比温热的血流得还要快，这场谋杀甚至可能从他们第一次见面时就开始策划。他来到伊尔迷的身边，将男孩从家庭的阴霾里带出来，他给了他生来即有的放纵和疯狂，血迹斑斑的爱和濒临死亡的高潮。西索就是他的毒品，他的圣徒和卑劣的爱人。但他想要置伊尔迷于死地，伊尔迷也终于知道那邪教徒般的偏执言语寓意为何。  
就如西索所期待的那样，伊尔迷正在赶往杀死他的路上。  
有些人生来就是为了被杀死的，他的死将会成为伊尔迷的启示录。他是疯狂的导火索，一颗蹦跳的炸弹，邪恶的教父和伊尔迷的爱人。他想要被伊尔迷杀死，在今天他将得偿所愿。他的死将会是伊尔迷的超脱，伊尔迷比那女孩幸运又过于可悲——至少西索是真正地在偏爱他的，而那姑娘不过是一颗子弹。  
但她在死前迎来了真正的爆发，她死不瞑目的眼里是有光的。  
伊尔迷正在他们走过千千万万遍的那条道路上，他飞驰着在车流间穿梭，这个世界的秩序还在平稳地运行，但一触即发的炸弹将引来新一轮的疯狂，自杀热潮或是对谋杀暴行的效仿。这会是所有人的朝圣，一次轰轰烈烈的超脱，沐浴着血的超脱。  
失血理应让他感到虚弱，他却为了即将到来的解脱感到头晕目眩的兴奋，他甚至在簇拥的马路上炫耀起了车技，就因为那燃烧在枪伤里源源不断的热情。他能感知到那颗子弹渐渐冷却的热量，焦灼的情绪和毒瘾发作般的心脏搏动，烧伤他内里的肌肉，那是像西索双眼一般发着金属光泽的子弹，神在审视着他的内心。他快被那炙热的目光灼烧，但他对那个瘾君子的厌恶不能因为这情热减少一分一毫。  
他仍然厌恶着将他引入地狱的西索，这种情况并不是他所希望的，让他兴奋起来的不过是摆脱现状的可能。他从来不希望自己成为一个杀人犯或者瘾君子，或者疯子，或者摇滚乐队的吉他手。一切都是西索的阴谋，将他从阴霾中救出又推他入深渊，毫无尊严地任由他摆弄。他受够了，他要结束这种可怕的现状，即使付出锒铛入狱的代价，他实在是受够了。  
他给予我最原始的放荡和新生，就让他的死再一次成为我的突破。他漂亮的性命会在我手下像飞鸟一样陨落。那会是一次新生。  
摩托车高高翘起的前轮碾压着压抑空气中的血腥味，他的心跳越来越使人头痛欲裂，怀里揣着的那把枪冰冷地贴住伤痕累累的肚子，他在用那冰冷的温度保持最后的理智。他要杀死那个邪教徒和恶魔的化身，那些黑暗的阴霾从他的眼角钻出，涌向这个即将坠毁的世界。它们张大了眼睛看着世界上最后的一个爱人，大概是在殉情的路上。他是怀抱着极端的仇恨的，从这种仇恨中减少对过去自己的鄙夷和怜悯。  
震耳欲聋的心跳和突起的血管使他知道自己的情况不容乐观，他的视线也开始变得模糊。摩托车碾过的地方留下一滴滴血迹，街上的行人大呼小叫着，但那些惊呼追不上他的速度。在飘扬的长发里扬长而去，他低下头，看着自己被血液浸湿的衣服。  
时间不多了，但是他快要到了。或许已经有人报了警，但他能在警察赶来之前完成这一场谋杀，就像他一次次希望的那样，让那个卑劣的小丑、嘲弄人的小丑在棺材里永远闭上他的嘴。  
他的视线越来越模糊，那些阴霾让他看不清楚前方的道路，心跳震耳欲聋，他听不见汽车的鸣笛，自顾自地在街上飞驰着......于是在那栋豪华公寓的大门前，他被一辆汽车撞翻，倒在地上。  
那辆他们在上面做过爱的摩托车倒在地上，他的头磕到了花坛，但他从未停下脚步。趁着一片混乱闪进了电梯，缓缓上升如同他第一次来到这里一样：他靠着玻璃电梯，看着下面纷乱的人群。他的血蹭到了电梯的玻璃上，捂住伤口的手也蹭到了满手的血。  
为了保持理智，他在电梯里写下了西索的名字，用自己的血。就如同西索用伤口写下他的名字一样，他们的命运在某一时刻达到了惨烈的不谋而合。  
电梯升到顶端，打开的一瞬间他便争分夺秒地跑出去。西索敞开了公寓的大门，这让伊尔迷感到了前所未有的屈辱。那个可恨的魔鬼就坐在卧室里，穿着他给自己挑好的丧服：黑色的西装和酒红色的鳄鱼皮鞋。他正坐在床边，踮起脚尖，沉下脸来看着伊尔迷。  
床头柜上摆着一瓶开启的红酒和一只被割下来的耳朵，血还在流。伊尔迷干裂的嘴唇张了张，没能说出准备好的话——或许什么都不说，直接开枪才是最好的结果，但他却没能想到这么做。  
他反而说：“你现在看起来像只红毛的鹦鹉。”  
他们两个都凄惨地笑了笑。下一句话该是什么？“你说好不再玩弄我的”还是“我是来杀你的”，或者是接着鹦鹉的笑话讲下去，讲他平时絮絮叨叨有多么地烦人，他笑起来有那种黏黏糊糊的恶心声音，伊尔迷不想再听。他不能容忍他的呼吸，那是致命的诱惑，诱导着伊尔迷这样的人去杀死他。一个这样的摇滚明星应该被他的信徒杀死，杀死他的诱惑力太大了:来自他的不可一世和像庸人一样、疯狗一样的做爱。伊尔迷此时觉得自己做了个错误的决定，他不该说那句不痛不痒的玩笑的。不过对一个快死的人来说，这也没什么差别，他们两个的对话只有彼此知道，这是西索会带进坟墓里的蹩脚冷笑话。  
“你变得像我一样。”西索侧过身子，将一条腿连着鞋子搭在床上，“现在我们都是伤员了。你是要去处理一下伤口，还是陪着我一起在这里喝点酒再去。”  
“我恨你。你成功了，我恨你恨得要死。”  
“你是来杀我的吗？这倒是无所谓。”西索盯着他掏出的那把枪，吹了声口哨，“我认识她。”  
“什么无所谓，这不是如你所愿吗？让我杀了你，让我变成一个杀人犯。如你所愿。”伊尔迷将枪端稳，对准了西索白色衬衣下的胸口，对准那颗剧烈跳动着的心脏。  
“你想杀了我，我会让你如愿以偿。”  
他拉开自己胸前的遮挡，露出发白的伤疤，就像蚌壳里的嫩肉，他将自己的一切都袒露出来。伊尔迷将那把枪摁进他的胸口，对准自己的名字。他炙热的金色的眼光印在伊尔迷脸上，捧着恶魔的脸，在额头上留下一个信徒般虔诚的吻。  
他开了枪。

“我第一次见到伊尔迷时，我还没有变成摇滚明星，他也还在读书。我问他要不要跟我一起组个乐队，他刚开始还不答应，但我和你做到有点起色之后，他就来找我了。”  
“你第一次见到他时，脑子里就有这个场景了吗？”  
“怎么可能，”他的声音变得微弱而温柔，低头亲吻伊尔迷的耳朵。“那样就没意思了”，微弱得像一声叹息。  
他在伊尔迷开枪之前杀死了他，用一柄冰冷的刀割开他的喉咙，而非一颗炙热的子弹。“我在很久之前就认识他了，这对我们来说都是一次突破。”  
“我也在很久之前认识了那个女孩，她是我普通的歌迷，但他们可以是狂热的。他们只有在这样的一次爆发后才能得到真正的突破，他们苦闷了太久。”  
“我跟那个女孩约炮，她不奢求我给予她爱，但却无可救药地爱我。她最后忍无可忍，妄图杀掉离我最近的伊尔迷。”  
“你因为这件事情变得伤感了吗？”库洛洛把玩伊尔迷的头发，却被西索拽了回来。将食指压在柔软的嘴唇上，他做出一个噤声的手势，将脸贴在伊尔迷已经停止心跳的胸口上，库洛洛看到他在颤抖。  
“你在哭吗？”但那张应声仰起的脸上分明是兴奋至极度扭曲的笑容。“所有人之中他最像我，他对我又爱又恨，他也可以变成我，但我却把他杀了。”  
“你杀了一个本来就快要死的人而已。”  
“这就像是杀死我自己一样。我想知道我和他到底是谁会让这场游戏结束。”

把一个活生生的人神化并且认真地考虑过杀死他。他在我心里已经不是一个普通的明星了，他是因为被供奉而模糊化的神，就像他批判的那样被我这样愚蠢的人当成某种象征——对我来说，他代表着我的启蒙，我的性欲和我真正的生，一个被拍扁了的偶像，一个我为自己创立的宗教。我最原始的放纵来自于他。我在心中歌颂他，又将一个活人诅咒至地狱。我又在祷告的歌声中掏出我的枪来。我不能容忍他的欲望，他对我的鄙夷和享受。我不能容忍他的呼吸，那是致命的诱惑，诱导着我这样的人去杀死他。一个这样的摇滚明星应该被他的信徒杀死，杀死他的诱惑力太大了:来自他的不可一世和像庸人一样、疯狗一样的做爱——我仇视这样无拘无束的一个神，从这种仇恨中减少对自己的鄙夷和怜悯。他给予我最原始的放荡和新生，就让他的死再一次成为我的突破。他漂亮的性命会在我手下像飞鸟一样陨落。这是神的宽恕，我必须感恩戴德。

他们两个人都会这么说。如果伊尔迷能够杀了西索的话。

“我热烈而深沉地爱着他，即使他恨我。我让他得到了自我的释放，并将他从生命的痛苦中解救出来，”西索从一个吻中抬起头来，看着库洛洛，他那双金色的眼睛里泛着笑意。  
“这是我们新的生命，就从我杀死他开始。”  
“接下来你要干嘛？投案自首还是逃到哪里去？你要去埋葬他吗？”  
“你一直在旁观，库洛洛，你自己猜。”


End file.
